A large-scale integration (LSI) circuit is a representative component of an application processor of a smartphone.
As current consumption has increased, in accordance with the recent trend toward multifunctionality and high integration in LSI circuits, and overcurrents are rapidly generated in a power supply circuit by an increase in a driving frequency, an allowable source voltage value ensuring the smooth operation of a system may be decreased, such that resilience of the system against power noise may be deteriorated.
In order to increase system stability in a high performance LSI circuit, there is a need to design power impedance to be low in a wide frequency band, and power impedance is affected by the design of a board and a decoupling capacitor.
Thus, in order to decrease the power impedance, there is a need to decrease equivalent series inductance (ESL) of the decoupling capacitor, as well as a need to conduct research on how to ensure high capacitance of the decoupling capacitor.